A Meeting Never Known
by Hawkfire04
Summary: Two warriors are on a mission, though they come across a village that relates to them greatly but why?


**Hey guys… I've been dead… but I'm back! Hahaha well I'm doing this two shot for my little bro Apollo's Wish. **

**So that means DreamWorks own Kung Fu Panda and Apollo's Wish owns Lee and Jun…. I own nothing sadly…**

* * *

><p><strong>A Meeting Never Known<strong>

**Part 1 **

The tiger gripped the staff in his hand tightly as he walked through the fog. It's only been 3 days since he left the Valley of Peace and his son. It tore him apart leaving his only son behind, but he had too, war is nothing for a child to go through.

"Lee." A quiet whisper drifted to his ears. The tiger's muscles tensed and he was ready to hit whoever called his name. Then the scent of broth and jasmine drifted to the tiger's nose.

"What is it Jun? You know I can't see in this fog. I was about to knock you out." A light brown wolf came beside of him. However, Lee could barely see him with the fog.

"That's what in saying! You can't see a thing!" The wolf barked. Lee's paw slapped against Jun's mouth.

"Hush Jun, We don't know the people who live here." The tiger gave his friend a stern look and uncovered his friend's mouth. He walked forward cautiously.

"Well they can't be too smart if they live in a marsh." The wolf grumbled and followed his friend.

Walking further, the pair ran into a soft marshland, the mud began to stick onto Jun's paws. The wolf's amber eyes narrowed and a growl escaped him.

"Lee I swear if we are ever choose to explore enemy territory again I'm leaving China." Lee smiled at his friend.

"Good luck with getting 10 miles away, you know Zixin will have you back, working twice as hard." The wolf snorted.

"Yeah, like that chubby rhino could chase after me." Lee chuckled at his friend.

Then a sudden swish of trees, unease Lee, and the swish sounded unnatural and the braches sounded stressed.

"Jun, stop for a minute." The two warriors stopped and listened for any sounds. Lee closed his eyes becoming still. He twitched his ears at bird's wings flapping, the occasional leaf falling on the marsh.

"Wait, Jun what are we standing in?" The wolf looked at his friend as if he was a three-headed dragon.

"Marsh you dumb ass." Lee's blue eyes darken.

"No the water is too loose." The wolf looked down.

"Well there's grass." Jun went down to grab some grass.

"Do not touch the rice young warrior." A loud booming voice came from overhead though the fog prevented them from seeing where the voice came from.

"Just keep walking forward and you'll be out of the fog." The voice boomed again. Lee listen where the voice came from, his ears twitched quickly.

"Oh yeah? You don't tell us-" Lee knocked his staff to the back of Jun's head.

"Jun just shut up and walk." Jun growled and pulled out his hook swords. He began to walk, mumbling words that Lee could barely hear. The tiger sighed; Jun isn't the same…

Lee began behind his friend and he noticed how the voice was right. The fog was becoming thinner and a village became visual. Lee looked around in amazement; there were pandas working in rice fields and younger pandas chasing each other.

"Wow, I thought all these guys were killed off." Jun looked at the pandas the same way Lee did. Lee glanced over a Jun; he saw that he was still holding his hook swords.

"Jun put up your swords, they are peaceful creatures." Jun nodded, he put his swords back into the sleeve. Lee turned his head back to the village. He heard the rumors of the pandas being dead when he was a child but he never believed them, and he was right too.

'_Also my son is being raised and trained by one of the most famous ones.'_

"A beautiful view isn't it?" A deep voice came behind the two making them jump slightly. Lee slowly turned his head to be face to face with a tall, male panda. He was wearing a well-spun green robe with simple tan shorts. Lee's ear flattened his ears to his head and bowed respectfully. Jun sighed quietly and bowed as well.

The panda chuckled.

"There's no need for formality, just as long you are not hostile." Lee nodded and smiled. He knows he left his son safe now. The panda looked over the two soldiers; he noticed the wolf looking unease.

"You two must be tired," Lee and Jun looked up at the panda. "Follow me too my hut, we'll get something to eat." The male panda began up towards a tall hill. Lee and Jun looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! There's the first part of my two shot! Haha if you saw Kung Fu Panda 2 then you probably know who the panda is. And if you didn't see it then… Hehe you're in for some spoilers. The next part will be longer too.<strong>


End file.
